pendoriafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Les Dieux de Pendor
Les Dieux de Pendor ''' Sommaire thumb|left|Dieux '''Erida Occisor – Il semble que les Hérétiques possèdent des Autels portables réservés aux sacrifices humains. Erida Occisor est pleine de reconnaissance envers ses disciples, malgré qu’elle fût oubliée pendant une centaine d’années, ainsi elle laisse ses Hérétiques faire appel à ses Guerrières démoniaques. Après chaque sacrifice mortel, elle gagne en pouvoir, et espère ainsi un jour reprendre son apparence physique originelle et dominer le Monde. Ses Guerrières démoniaques lui ressemblent physiquement, elles ont l’apparence d’un Démon. Le Panthéon sacré, lui seul peut l’aider à se maintenir en vie grâce à leurs travaux/sacrifices. Prononciation: ”Eh-ree-dah Oak-kiss-ore” Azi Dahaka - “Ah-zee-dah-ha-kah” Ferdowsi l’avait déjà conçu telle un Démon, à l’effigie d’un gigantesque et énorme serpent, avec une tête grise effrayante. Je suis sûr qu’elle se manifeste à ses adeptes sous la forme d’un énorme serpent pourvu d’une tête humaine disproportionnée et crochue. HafSigla– Il y a longtemps, HafSigla a secoué le Monde d’un vent terrible. Depuis les Vanskerries sont des marins et des explorateurs, mais aussi des pilleurs, il les a tous mis sous sa protection. Il les dirige vers Pendor, en soufflant un vent puissant et constant. “Par HafSigla, je boirai dans vos crânes.” “Hoff-see-glah” Vejovis: - Vejovis se manifeste sous l’apparence d’un chat de montagne, comme un léopard des neiges, mais seuls les shamans peuvent le voir. Si toute fois les Mystmountains aperçoivent par hasard un chat des montagnes, ils prennent ça pour une aubaine, un bon présage pour organiser des raids fructueux, et en organise un sur le champ. Vejovis aime les Mystmountains, et ne désire qu’une chose; les aider à reconquérir leurs terres volées par Pendor/Ravenstern. “Vay-joe-veez”. Indar– Représenté par un lâche que Dieu a tué. “In-dar.” Les Jatu ont une haine viscérale pour celui qui fuit la bataille. Les Jatu sont des arbalétriers à cheval et participent à d’immense bataille, et lorsque avant une bataille, ils constatent qu’un des leurs est à cheval avec son arbalète dans le dos, ils le considèrent comme un lâche abandonné par Indar. Vata – Représenté par un étalon noir, la crinière Volant dans le vent. Chassant sur les territoires D’Shar. Les D’Shar implorent “Vah-tah” quand ils veulent connaître la vérité sur des évènements, ils font du commerce avec le sel mais aussi lancent des malédictions. Il se manifeste sous l’apparence d’un étalon noir magnifique, sans cavalier, courant dans le vent, et si éventuellement les D’Shar essayent de l’attraper, ils ne peuvent pas, ainsi les D’Shar savent qu’il existe parce qu’ils l’ont vu, ils ont essayé mais ont échoué. UllrVetr– représenté par un homme debout dans la neige tenant une arbalète. “Ooo-ler-Vet-er” Il est spécialement vénéré par tous les arbalétriers dans tout Pendor, qui l’implorent. Il se manifeste dans un costume de garde arbalétriers, se joignant aux gardes en pleine bataille, à l’occasion, il peut aussi prendre l’apparence d’une arbalète, pour venir en aide à un valeureux arbalétrier. Thallo Ver Shures – Représentée par une jeune fille nue dont les parties sexuelles sont couvertes par des fleurs, à la façon d’une none romaine tenant dans ses bras une cruche, déversant un torrent de rosée du matin. Elle se promène parfois tôt un matin de printemps se promenant sur les territoires du Fierdsvain. Beaucoup de fermiers qui s ‘étaient levé tôt le matin pour cultivar leurs terres l’ont aperçu. Quand elle est invitée généreusement par un fermier, elle lui donne en échange une de ses fleurs, ainsi ses graines germent de bonne heure et ses récoltes sont abondantes. “Tall-oh-ver-sure-rez.” Elle parcourt les territoires du Fierdsvain, vénérée en particulier par les fermiers. Damia Provideo – ressemblant à une femme romaine antique sous les traits d’une femme mûre (ornée par une couronne d’épis de blé) qui recouvrent ses seins saillants. Elle ne se montre jamais. Les fermiers de l’Empire savent qu’elle les protégé contre la sécheresse ou bien contre des orages destructeurs afin de leur permettre de moissonner en paix. “Dah-mee-ah-Pro-vee-day-oh” Shrines in Empire, Marius is trying hard to replace Azi Dahaka with her, because she was the original Pendor goddess. Eunomia Stabilitis – représentée en femme drapée dans une robe austère tenant un livre de loi avec une chouette sur son épaule. La chouette est son messager mais aussi l’apparence qu’elle prend. Le hululement de la chouette lui sert à prévenir ses disciples que quelque chose est arrive ou bien va se produire. “You-know-me-ah Stah-bee-light-iss” doit être invoqué par une prière avant la bataille de manière à obtenir la victoire. Chasse dans Sarleon, était à l’origine une déesse en chef quand Sarleon contrôlé tout Pendor. Astraea – Représentée en femme sur un fond bleu foncé avec une couronne d’étoiles. ”Ahs-tray-ah” Ne se manifeste pas tant que le joueur ne la provoque pas en capturant Valonbray sauf si initialement, c’est pour installer un Chevalier de l’Aube dans Valonbray? Il y a longtemps Astraea dominait le Monde, mais elle l’abandonna. Elle reviendra uniquement si les Chevaliers de l’Aube réussissent leur quête en éliminant l’injustice et en restaurant la loi, et pour cela elle s’en remet aux Chevaliers. Elle est apparue à Seigneur Bernard dans un rêve, comme une femme merveilleusement belle couronnée d’étoiles, et lui a dit qu’elle reviendrait que lorsque la justice et les lois dirigeront le Monde, elle lui a demandé de fonder un Ordre pour accomplir cette mission.